


I Know Your Face

by GMS_Prime



Category: X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: Archie Hicox/Robbie Turner - Freeform, Drabble, Edward Rochester/Tom Lefroy - Freeform, M/M, implied Quintus/The kid from Centurion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMS_Prime/pseuds/GMS_Prime
Summary: Four very short snapshots of when they met in the past up till now. Erik's POV.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	I Know Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote/posted this over on LJ, but since I never frequent that site anymore and might delete that account I figured I should archive this over here.

**Title:** I Know Your Face  
**Author:** galidor  
**Fandom:** X-men First Class  
**Characters:** Erik/Charles (implied Quintus/The kid from Centurion, Edward Rochester/Tom Lefroy, Archie Hicox/Robbie Turner or Archie Hicox/James W. Miller)  
**Rating:** pg  
**Summary:** Four very short snapshots of when they met in the past up till now. Erik's POV.

Britannia 560  
Captured by Picts. I am tortured for the pleasure of their chieftain. But there is one, a boy with wide blue eyes. He tries to hide his face from my pain but he is forced to watch. Squeamish, no. I see only sorrow in him as his father guides the knife in his hand across my chest.

England 1630  
A glance across an overcrowded stuffy ballroom. Blue eyes meet green as we pass. I get a strange sharp pain across my chest. I raise my hand to my heart and he sees. A small smile passes over his face and I am lost.

France 1919  
I am a spy. I wait for my contact in a tiny out of the way French tavern. A british soldier stares at me quite unashamedly with those impossibly blue eyes. I catch him staring as I reach for my drink, cigarette in hand. He looks away quickly but I see the flush rise in his cheeks. Perhaps it's the closeness of this tavern. Perhaps not.

America 1962  
He drags me out of the ocean denying me my revenge and for a moment I am tempted to turn my power on him. Then I hear his voice in my head. //You have to let it go. If you don't, you'll die. Calm your mind.// Our eyes meet and I know him. I see it in him as well. It's almost too easy to slip into a comfortable routine. Become accustomed to his presence. But then there is a beach. And all the wrong things are said. And I cannot stop him drawing away from me. Again.


End file.
